A Teacher's Thoughts
by Wielder of paperclips
Summary: Math, The Mabudachi Trio, A Harassed Teacher, chaos, confusion, and goodness knows what else... Who knew that math was this fun? A Mabudachi Trio fic. NonYaoi.


_ A Mabudachi Trio fic, set during their high school years.  
POV of their Math teacher.  
Slightly A. U. _

_Author's Note/s_: This is my first attempt at a one shot, and the only fic (so far) that I've managed to finish. I still can't get over the fact that I was able to end it. O.O I'm not sure how I got the idea, though. I think all that geometry at school is finally getting to me. It's either that or the influence of Riyuji and Rabid Lola (Both authors here. If you didn't know that, then you don't know wht you're missing... Yes, I am advertising XP).

Many thanks to Riyuji-tama for giving me a name for the Math teacher. XD

_Disclaimer's Note_: Not mine. Unfortunately. Both the math and english teachers are, though.

* * *

**A Teacher's Thoughts**

-

"Souma-kun, could you please come up to the board and solve this for me?"

Behind me came the sound of several chairs being pushed back. I turned around, frowning and confused, for I had asked only one student as opposed to more than that number to stand up and join me up front. Peering down at the three figures standing before me, I realized what had happened.

"Which one, Sensei?" This came from the dark-haired boy to my right. Some of his classmates snickered and, though the impudent grin on his face remained as it was, I could've sworn there was a bit more mischief in it than usual.

I sighed, hiding a sudden feeling of discomfort. "We've settled this before, Shigure-san. Please sit down."

He did, to my relief.

(1) It was never a strange thing to have more than one Souma in a class. The Soumas were a large family so it didn't come as a shock to the members of the school faculty when it was discovered that these three were related to one another. The school had gone through several generations of Soumas, anyway, and most of them had been connected to each other through either blood or marriage.

Currently, there were three Soumas in this class. Of these three, I found Shigure-san the most troubling. He was the class' resident prankster. One of them, I corrected myself. This particular class was notorious for its unusual number of mischief-makers (not all Soumas, thank goodness), and Shigure-san was probably the most infamous of them all, although that remained an unspoken agreement among students and teachers alike.

That, however, didn't change the fact that most of the student body found his jokes amusing, which explained the disappointed looks on the faces of the young people before me. I guess we all expected him to do something dramatic.

Dramatic. I suddenly felt like I had forgotten something.

A voice spoke up, startling me by its volume. "Oh! _OOOH!_ So you meant _me_, Sensei?" The speaker, a student with long white hair which contrasted sharply with the school uniform, stared at me with wide, golden eyes.

I stared back for a while, too, at a loss for words. Then I resisted the urge to slap my forehead and groan. I'd forgotten that Souma Shigure wasn't the only Souma capable of conducting chaos in a classroom.

_Okay, breathe. You can handle this._

A smile forced its way onto my face. "Ah, no, Ayame-san," I began slowly. This had to be done as carefully as possible. "I really meant—"

A delighted squeal broke out from his lips. Evidently, he hadn't been listening to me.

_Nope. Can't do it._

I rubbed my temple with my index and forefinger as he practically shouted out his joy to the world. Sheesh. Has it really been _that_ long since I last called him to the blackboard?

_You've never called on him. Remember what happened to their English teacher?_

I did, ignoring the fact that I was talking to myself. Ichiko-san and I were good friends so we often ate lunch together in the teacher's lounge. We often traded stories and it was during one of these sessions that I learned of what had happened to her when she tried asking Ayame-san to write a sentence on the board. I shuddered mentally (if such a thing is possible to do) and turned my attention back to the problem at hand. My mouth refused to work, though.

"Did you hear that, Gure-san! Takahide-sensei asked me to solve a math problem! _A MATH PROBLEM_!"

Shigure-san, who was at the other end of the classroom (strategically placed there by the class' homeroom teacher), grinned. "Yes, yes, I'm happy for you, Aya." Then for a split second his eyes brightened and, with an evil little look on his face that only I could see, he added, "Didn't I tell you she would one of these days?"

"_Did_ you? Of course you did!" Ayame-san gushed in an overly ditzy voice. "Gure-san, you're sooo smart!"

"Yes. I know I am," the other boy replied with a toothpaste commercial-worthy grin and matching pose.

Ayame-san turned to me in a flash. "_Sensei!_"

I started, then quickly gathered my composure, or rather what was left of it. I had to stop this before it could get any worse. I had to say something convincing. Something that would make him obey instantly. Something like…

"Y-yes, Ayame-san?"

_What the heck was I saying?!_

My eyes widened as he took a step forward.

_…Oh my. _

He's coming towards _me?!_

"You will not regret this." His eyes burned with an eerie light. "What question needs to be answered? What error needs to be corrected? What wrong needs to be righted? What justice needs to be served? What injury needs to be healed?"—_What the heck did any of these have to do with my subject? Ack! He's by my desk!?_—"I will not fail you, Sensei." He slammed his palms on the table's surface and looked me in the eye. "Tell me the equation."

_Deep breath, Shiho... Breathe… Breathe… I can do this. I have to end this right_ now.

"I-it's already on the board, Ayame-san."

I mentally slammed my head against the desk.

_If you don't fix this before the class ends, Takahide, that boy will haunt you all day. _

Just like he haunted Ichiko-san.

The boy's laughter rented the air. My head started to ache.

_Think, brain, think! There must be_ something _I can do to fix this._

I bit my lip and glanced at my students, who were all evidently busy watching Ayame-san. Shigure-san was having the time of his life. Why shouldn't he? He had just executed another successful plan which led to the disruption of my class.

Those two were a handful to manage.

Those two.

Shigure-san and Ayame-san.

I blinked.

_Baka Shiho. Baka baka baka._

I glanced around the classroom, looking for the third Souma. Apparently, he had gotten tired of standing up and was presently reclining in his chair.

_How could I not have noticed?_

I turned to my attention to the person next to me. "Ah, Ayame-san…"

The boy looked at me, chalk poised over the board. "Hai?"

I hid my sweaty palms under the desk where nobody could see them and began carefully.

"I'm sorry, but I remember explaining that I was going to call you and Shigure-san by your first names in order to eliminate confusion. Apparently," I swallowed and gave him a wan smile, "it has only caused more trouble."

His vacant smile did much to discourage me as it told me he hadn't understood a word of what I was saying; despite this, I was determined to get through to him.

"Therefore," I continued, "I have decided that from now on, I shall call all three of you by your first names… Understand?"

He blinked and rubbed his chin. Then, "Oh, yes, Sensei! Absolutely!"

_Thank_ goodness.

I smiled wearily.

"Thank you. Now please sit down."

"Eh?"

"I wanted Hatori-san to come up to the board." I threw a pleading glance at the boy seated at the back of one of the middle rows. Pathetic, yes, but I had no choice; if there was one person Ayame-san listened to, it was him.

Souma Hatori's deadpan expression didn't change as he stood up and looked at Ayame-san through one, narrowed eye. "You heard her."

The other boy blinked a second time, a wide-eyed expression entering his face. "Heard what, Ha'ari?"

"Takahide-sensei told you to sit down."

"Really? Oh, okay!" He happily skipped back to his seat. "I don't think I even understood the problem anyway! Good luck in solving it, Ha'ari!"

_Success!!!_

I've never felt so relieved in my entire _life_.

I glanced at the dark-haired boy approaching the board and cheered. _Thank you_ so much! _Thankyouthankyouthankyo— _

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

A chair slid back and a slick voice said: "How unfortunate. The bell has rung." Shigure-san smirked at me and continued in a rueful tone. "I guess you will have to continue the lesson tomorrow, Sensei."

Noise erupted from the students as they cheered and packed their bags.

I, on the other hand, leaned into my chair and stared blankly at nothing.

Remorse weighed heavily on my brow.

_Why…? Why is it always me?_

* * *

Outside, two figures lounged on a nearby wall, awaiting their companion. 

Shigure threw a curious, sidelong glance at the person beside him. "You let that drag on longer than usual, Haa-san. Needed some amusement?"

Hatori shut his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Something like that."

"You were waiting for the bell, weren't you?"

A shrug. "I didn't know how to solve the problem."

"Fell asleep?"

"Aa."

-

**End**

* * *

(1) Author does not mean that all Soumas go to the same school. They don't; it's a fact. 

_Author's Note/s_: I finished a fanfic! I finished a fanfic!


End file.
